


Falling for Alexa

by locusinbloom (Fractual_Visions)



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, community: naughtylokiconfessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractual_Visions/pseuds/locusinbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki comes to claim a Midgardian woman who has been recently hurt by another man. Written by request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for Alexa

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [Naughty Loki Confessions](http://naughtylokiconfessions.tumblr.com) blog of which I am a devoted follower.

He had been watching her for a while. There was something very beautiful in the way she bore her grief, something alluring in the way she hid her anxiety. And then there was _him_. The piece of Midgardian filth who had toyed with her and slashed her tender heart. That man… oh, Loki had plans for _him_. He would be begging before the end.

For now, he watched. He had patience and she needed time to heal. To move on and rebuild her heart. That strong, beautiful heart which had called to him from the moment he had first seen her. It had been in a restaurant. Her hands moving animatedly as she enthused over her topic. The fork waving idly in one hand. Not love at first sight. Nothing so foolishly sentimental. A keen anticipation. A hunt to pass some hours of boredom.

_Yes, her. That one._

A tiny conquest, a minor victory to assuage the burning rage of defeat. A campaign as carefully planned as any invasion or political intrigue.

_She will fall to my charm without ever suspecting how I have played her. When I abandon her, she will weep for me and not for herself. I will see her broken._

Loki had followed the girl home. Learned her name. *Alexa*. Watched her playing the motions of Midgardian social customs. So different from the lies and false smiles of Asgard. Yet so much the same. He watched her most avidly when she was alone. The mask fell and the sadness, the gnawing fear, stirred something vicious and hungry inside of him.

The constantly present itchiness, the urge to get under the skin and tear the soul apart from the inside, made itself known every time he looked at her. He wanted to break her into seven hundred pieces and sift his hands through them like a child playing in sand. He wanted to put his hands on her skin and feel it warm, smooth, sweating under his touch. He wanted to look into her eyes and see every secret written out in burning letters. A tiny, nearly dead part of himself wanted her to look into his eyes and see him in return. So he waited, until the day he could wait no longer, and she was alone on a park bench, with tears drying quietly on shaking palms.

"Hello." He seated himself, his near leg kicked out straight, heel propped on the ground at an angle, his far leg drawn up, knee under chin and boot flat on the bench. "Were you crying?"

"No, just—" She looked up and her eyes grew round as saucers. "Holy shit! You look just like Loki. You know, like the Marvel villain? Oh… sorry. That wasn’t very tactful."

"I get that a lot." He smiled encouragingly. "Forgive me, but you were crying. Do you cry a lot?" Perhaps it was the bizarreness of the conversation, perhaps it was the relief of finally being noticed, but Alexa found herself answering.

"Too often… or maybe not enough, it’s hard to tell. I mean, I don’t even know what I have to be sad about, really. There are so many people who have it worse. I feel like I shouldn’t complain."

"Yet somebody did hurt you. Is that not reason enough to cry?"

"There was this guy, well, I mean he still exists, he’s not dead or anything—"

"—yet." Loki’s voice was calm and inflectionless, a casual, off-hand comment.

"No, not yet." Alexa gave him a puzzled look. "But he hurt me, really badly. He—well, it’s really kind of personal, but I’m just so angry. And sad. And confused."

"I know; I’ve seen." Loki had been watching her hands as she spoke. They rubbed back and forth compulsively, agitatedly on on her jeans. With sudden impulse, he reached out and grasped them in his. "Let me take you away from this realm, Alexa."

"Haha." She laughed nervously. "Okay, this is a little creepy."

"That I am madly in love with you—and when I say _mad_ , I know whereof I speak—and that I would take you to Asgard or any realm that would have us and make you my queen for the rest of your mortal days?"

Alexa stood up and tried to pull away from his iron grasp.

"I think you should let go of me now." Her voice was tinged with a hint of panic.

"Okay." Loki released her and vanished. He had had every intention of just taking her, but the look in her eyes… no. He found he could not bear her, of all people, this flower, looking at him with fear, like a villain, like a monster.

The moment he vanished, she turned in a wide-eyed, astonished circle, then again, as if expecting him to be hidden behind her. She looked behind the bench and even gave a hard stare at the trees, despite their distance of at least thirty feet. A horrified realization crept over her face.

"Wait! I’m sorry! Please come back… I…" She collapsed down on the bench in an utterly despairing slump. "I imagined you?"

He pushed to his feet and stood in front of her. Slowly, the illusion of invisibility melted off. Still, she did not look up, until at last he was forced to answer her aloud.

"No." She leapt from the bench like it was electrified and flung herself into his arms. "Loki! You came back. Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I’m so sorry I didn’t recognise you before. Why didn’t you just tell me? If I had known—I’ve wanted to meet you for forever! Wait, did you really say you were in love with me or was I just imagining that part?"

Loki grasped her tight in his arms and buried his face in her hair, breathing its scent. Then he gently interrupted her inane chatter—the inside of her mind was so lovely, but her dialogue did not always reflect that beauty; what was love without faults?—with a finger to her lips.

"My dear? Let’s take this moment to a place more suitable for becoming acquainted. Your bedroom perhaps?"

"Oh." Alexa flushed and her eyes were glowing with happiness. "Yes. I’d like that very much."


End file.
